Disastrous Disasters
by SlytherinMax
Summary: YukiShuichi, YukiMystery, YAOI: What Disastrous things can Shuichi get into when he is faced with the most terrible of Disasters.
1. Prologue

_**Max: **I decided to try my hand at a Gravi fic. I know I'm not finished with my other stories, but I've hit a hole and my brain crashed. So those stories will be on hold for awhile until I get it fixed. I know this plot probably isn't very original. As it is slightly hard to come up with original plot ideas when there are so many people writting stories. Though I do hope it is at least slightly original. I do try to make all my stories original. So, if it is far from original, please tell me and I shall try to mix it up a little. Perhaps add a little MPreg, Maybe a little K/Shu somewhere. Or maybe some Tatsu/Yuki Mpreg... lol I'm just kidding loves. But really, any ideas would be appreciated. And if I do use your idea, I shall give you the proper credit. Well then, please read and review!_

_**Disclaimer:** Now dears, how many people wish they could own Gravi? All those sexy little bishie boys... (Sigh) If only I did own Gravi... Oh the joy I would get out of it. I think I'm much better at movie making then story writting... Easier to do the script format._

_**Warning:** Yuki/Shu, Yuki/Mystery, Yaoi, possible OOC_

_**Warning To Flamers:** I really do not mind if you flame my stories, but I give a sufficient warning, not only in the summary, but also in the author notes. And I think it quite obvious to any who have read my other stories, that I do not write het stories. No, that is not because I do not like Male/Female relationships. It is for the simple fact that I do not trust myself to write female characters as leads in romantic situations. I would probably be running for my life if I tried. Plus there is also the fact that I do not like to think of women with such a frame of mind... (Begs not to be murdered) Besides, why would you be reading Gravitation if you did not like yaoi/shounen ai...? And also, I do try to keep the characters with most of their original personalities intact, so if I slip up a bit, blame it on the fact that I am not the author of Gravitation, but merely a fan of the series. Hence the words, 'Fan Fiction'. However, if you do feel the need to harass me about my writtings, please make it something worth my while to read rather then idiotic ramblings. Thank you. _

**

* * *

**

**Disastrous Disasters**

**3****_rd__ Person POV_**

Shuichi Shindo was sitting by the window in a small café 5 minutes from his work. His mind even more unfocused then usual, the strawberries and cream frappuccino he had bough 20 minutes ago completely forgotten in the middle of the table. He had to be back at NG in another 20 minutes to finish recording the last two songs of the day, though, it did not look like he would be moving anytime soon. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shuichi knew that Hiro would come to get him soon, so he needn't worry about being late. Not that he ever worried about being late anyway. Except, he would rather not have a bullet whizzing by, mere centimeters from his face, compliments of an irritated manager.

True to his friendly nature, Hiro walked into the café 10 minutes later. Placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Shu-chan, snap out of it. It's time to get back to work. Unless of course, you would rather make K-san mad again?"

Shuichi visibly shuddered before focusing his gaze on Hiro and standing up. He really did NOT want to make their manager mad again. Especially when he was supposed to have a date with his lovely Eiri-kun that night! He picked up his forgotten drink and dumped it in the trash before walking out of the café, Hiro right behind him, "Did you and Fujisaki finish with the arrangement yet? Or are you still working on it?"

A light chuckle escaped Hiro's lips, "We finished with that about 5 minutes after you left. But K-san decided to be nice and let you have your whole break instead of cutting it short."

Shuichi pouted slightly, "He should have cut it short! Then I could go home to Yuki earlier! Damn it! Now Yuki is gonna be sitting all alone in the apartment for 2 more hours!" Shuichi obviously didn't understand that Yuki really didn't care how long he was gone. The more peace and quiet, the faster he gets his stories done. Shuichi was plenty quiet on rare occasions, VERY rare occasions. But still, Shuichi never seemed to understand as much.

"Well, you seemed kind of tired earlier while you were singing, so K-san decided it would be better to leave you alone for awhile. I agree. You were really dazed out back there." Hiro placed his hand lightly on Shuichi's head and messed his hair up even more then it always is. He smiled happily when the little pink haired singer batted his hand away and attempted to fix his unfixable hair.

_**Shuichi's POV**_

Hiro is so mean! I wasn't dazed, I was just thinking! Just cause no one ever sees me thinking doesn't mean I don't do it sometimes! I was just thinking about Yuki. I always wonder what he does when he's home by himself. It's been over a year since we got married and I still wonder if he really loves me.

Just have to finish one more song before I can go home to Yuki! Yay! I still get to go home early! I wonder where we're going to go tonight... Maybe we're gonna go to the park and have a picnic? Or maybe a really fancy restaurant... Or maybe we'll stay home and Yuki will eat me up! I like all of those ideas!

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Shuichi arrived home 1 hour earlier then he had expected to. He opened the door as quietly as possible since there were no lights on. He didn't want to wake up Yuki just in case he would get mad at him. He walked towards Yuki's study to see if he was in there working on his new story. He opened the door and found no Yuki so he walked towards the bedroom. He paused when he heard a familiar voice, "Yuki, isn't Shuichi going to be home soon? We should stop."

Then, he heard Yuki's voice answer, "That pink haired idiot isn't supposed to be back for another hour or so, now shut up."

Shuichi gently opened the door and looked to the bed where his husband was, hovering over another shadowy figure. His eyes began to tear up but he didn't want Yuki to know he was there. Being careful not to alert the two of his presence, he gathered up the few belongings he had in the closet, not even worried about the small amount of money he had left in the night stand. Still unnoticed, he moved out of the room, gently closing the door behind him before he bolted towards the front door, not even bothering to close it on his way out, tears streaming from his eyes in small rivers.

* * *

_**Max:** I do hope you like it so far! Tis only the prologue so there isn't really much of a plot yet. I tend to go off of instinct sometimes. lol Now then, please review! It would be much appreciated! (Smiles)_

_Lovies,_

_Mew Max (AKA: Mr. Max)_


	2. Aniki

_**Max: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. We didn't have our laptops and then my sister gave me her old one (Which I'm on) and then all of my stories were gone so I have't been able to update anything till recently.  
__**Warning:** INCEST YUKI/TATSUYA!! YAOI!!! BLAH!  
**Disclaimer: **__I don't own so go away! (Actually please stay and review. O_O)  
**Word Count:** 1,197_  


* * *

With tears still streaming down his face, Shuichi made his way to the 1999 Toyota Celica convertible he had, just minutes ago, parked out in front of the house. Quickly throwing his bag into the passenger seat, he hopped over the door into his own seat. Putting the keys in the ignition, he went to start the car but dropped his hands into his lap instead. He reached over and grabbed a pen and paper from the glove box and wrote a quick note. Removing his house and car keys, he wrapped the note securely around them before grabbing his bag and getting back out of the car. Walking back over to the front door, he stuck the makeshift letter/envelope into the crook of the door frame before finally leaving on foot.

He made it to the end of the street before looking back at the place that was his home for the past 6 years. With a final goodbye, he turned the corner and ran as fast as he possibly could, not bothering to look back again.

* * *

"Nn, Aniki!" the shadowy figure called out with the final thrust of Yuki's hips, his head thrown back into the soft pillows on the large bed.

Yuki pulled out and glared down at the slightly smaller figure below him before shifting and throwing himself down on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. He reached over and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes from his bed side table, took one out, placed the end in his mouth and lit it. Turning to his younger brother, he blew the smoke out in his face, "This needs to end Tatsuya." He said flatly then turned his glare back to the bedroom ceiling.

Tatsuya rose up off the bed, cringing slightly from the pain in his ass, and began dressing himself, "I told you half an hour ago that we needed to stop so Shuichi doesn't catch us. Now, it won't be my fault if he walks in while we are both ass naked."

"That's not what I meant Tatsuya." he glared over at his brother, eyes softening slightly and shifting down the lean, muscular form and resting on his jean clad ass for a moment before shifting back to his face, "This," he motioned between the both of them, Tatsuya glancing behind himself to see, "this whole thing, it needs to end. Now."

Tatsuya paused, one arm through a sleeve on his t-shirt, "Why?" he questioned slowly while pulling his Nittle Grasper t-shirt on the rest of the way. "What's gotten into you Aniki? We had a deal! You can't just up and back out now!" he jumped back on the bed and crawled over his older brothers still naked form. He leaned down, pulling the cigarette away from Yuki's lips, and pressed his lips against his big brothers, mumbling into the kiss, "You can't do that Yuki." he whispered, "You promised you would help me.."

Yuki lifted his hands, placing his left on Tatsuya's hip and, lifting his other, rubbed the bridge of his nose in the gesture of a forming headache, "This has been dragging on for 3 years Tatsuya, it needs to end. Obviously Ryuichi isn't coming back. Maybe you should go after that brat, Hiro. I know you like him." his left eye twitched when Tatsuya ground his hips down against his own, bringing his arousal back to life, "Stop."

"Oh come on! You're seriously backing out on a promise Aniki?! And pushing me to that damn guitarist? Ok, yeah he's hot, but he's way to smart for me, plus, I think he's straight anyway. Besides, this is just sex Aniki. All you're doing is taking care of my sexual needs because you don't want your cute little brother turning into a mini you, or getting a disease! I'm sure if you explained it to Shu-chan he would understand! Please? Or, are you really, really falling in love with him? And I mean REALLY, not the whole 'Yuki/Brat' thing."

Yuki threw his right hand over his eyes and turned his head away, "Does it really matter? You wouldn't want to stop this even if I am. He'll find out sooner or later, and when he does, he isn't even going to give me the time to explain, let alone say anything at all.. You need to get up and go now, Shuichi will be here any minute now."

There was a soft sigh before Tatsuya climbed off his brother and headed towards the bedroom door, "I'll be back on Saturday Aniki, at around 2 or 3. Just for a visit, promise."

* * *

I sighed, exasperated, Eiri has been acting really weird lately, "I'll be back on Saturday Aniki," I mumbled from the bedroom door, "at around 2 or 3." I pause, "Just for a visit, promise." I waited a moment to see if he would saying anything before walking out of the room and shutting the door softly behind me. "Maybe he's right.." I whispered to myself, "This has been going on to long."

I opened the front door, ready to leave, but I paused when I heard a light clinking noise. I reached down and picked up the makeshift envelope off the front step, I looked at it for a second before opening it, watching as a couple of keys fell to the ground at my feet, one of them I recognized as a key to Eiri's house, I picked them both up before reading the letter:

_Eiri Uesugi_

_You can expect to receive divorce papers within a few weeks._

_Shuichi_

'Oh no.' I thought to myself before calling out for Eiri, "Aniki!!" I screamed, running back into the bedroom, "Aniki, I think.. I think he saw us.."

"What?" I could hear the fear and anger seeping into his voice and saw his eyes widening slightly, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

I am, I really am falling in love with the little brat. I laid there in my bed, just staring at the clock, 'He should be home any minute now. He'll come home, and I'll throw him down on the bed and.. just kiss him..'

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself, "I'm losing my mind."

"Aniki!!" I sat up in bed, ' What does he want now?' he's beginning to annoy me. More then usual, "Aniki, I think.. I think he saw us.."

"What?" I looked at Tatsuya as he ran in the room, 'This can't be happening, this..' He must be lying, "What are you talking about?"

"His car is parked outside Aniki, and these," he held out two keys for me to take, "were wrapped up in this note and stuck in your front door." I grabbed both the keys and the note from his hands.

I glanced over the note before I jumped up out of the bed. I gathered up my clothes and quickly got dressed before running out the front door, looking all around, "Shuichi!"

* * *

_**Max:**__ I hope you guys liked the update! I kinda couldn't remember the plot so it turned into this. I know alot of people don't really like incest (I LOVE anime incest.), but I promise it won't be here for long, this story WILL end in Yuki/Shu, Promise! :) Please review!  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


	3. Authors Note

_**Warning:** Author ranting in progress! (Not really a rant, just a note thingie..)_

_**Max:** To those who are wary of reading this story for lack of update in nearly 2 years, I am currently working on Chapter 3 at the moment and it should be up within a week (If not by Monday). I am also working on the updates for all my other stories and will not be posting anything new until they are all completed, or at least updated. :3 lol_

_I know many people may have read Chapter 2 and thought, "OMG! Incest! EEW!" But, I promise you now, (As I believe I also stated in the authors note of Chapter 2) that there will be very little incest in this story, (Although Anime related incest is kind of one of my high interests. So if any of you have any suggestions of other stories I could read with it..? ^-^) so no worries. I honestly do promise that I will not depict them actually having sex or anything. Simple kisses or, trying to think of the best way to describe it, light touches, I think, will suffice. So I do hope that those put off by the incest will stick this story out to the end. It will end in Yuki/Shuichi and probably Hiro/Tatsuya! _ (I have a Tatsu addiction..)_

**_So, please stick with me folks! And as a reminder, I do love hearing what you all have to say, be it flame, criticism, or 'luv it!', (Though, I must admit I adore reading long reviews, even if they are filled with hate and degrading comments about my lack of psychological health. ^-^) Hey, I never claimed to be mentally stable! :P_**

**_Lovies and Panda Huggies,_**

**_Mr. Max_**

**_P.S.: Whole Story Warning: (I will still put chapter warnings) This story does and will continue to have incestual interaction between the Uesugi brothers until further notice (No sex, just, lovies and such. :P) This IS a YAOI story, (Why the hell else would you be reading Gravi? Seriously people! I don't think it's really necessary to have to state that the story is yaoi if the series you are writing about is Yaoi/Shounen Ai..) There is probably, and will continue to be cursing (Foul language, whatever you want to call it people!) and violence! If you find this warning insufficient, please comment, or PM and I will update it. Thank you and have a nice day! Please exit to your left! ^-^ (Sorry, I just really wanted to say that.. :P)_**


End file.
